


What Hurts the Most

by carnivaldreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivaldreams/pseuds/carnivaldreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t been fast enough to hide the distrust and disgust simmering beneath the happy mask</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts the Most

For the third time in an hour Grant lifted his attention from the half empty glass of Whiskey (his second) and surveyed the room around him; the importance of vigilance had been stressed to him by Garrett since the very beginning, and the habit remained now even though he couldn’t care less if he was caught. Satisfied that he was safe from capture for the time being he returned his attention to the drink and the images that he was sure had become ingrained in his mind.

He had been fooling himself since Skye had joined the team with her idealistic views and _that_ smile, that he was a good man. Every time he had caught her studying him with a small smile on her face while they were meant to be sparring he could almost convince himself that he wasn’t completely screwing her over, wasn’t screwing everyone on the team over.

He brought the glass to his lips and let the bitter taste of the alcohol burn down his throat; her kisses had been soft and comforting and they’d offered him just a moment of reprieve, letting the outside world melt away for just a second. When he thought something was wrong with the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, he convinced himself that he was being paranoid because he knew the truth.

He had been paranoid because he knew he didn’t deserve her, but he needed her. She kept him grounded, from letting Hydra destroy him completely. He needed her to come back to when this was all over, to forgive him and to love him.

He stared into the last of the amber liquid, wishing that it would just make him forget the way he caught her studying him the last time he had seen her. _She knew._ She had tried to mask the smile the same veneer of lust that had graced her face in the past, but she hadn’t been fast enough to hide the distrust and disgust simmering beneath the happy mask. She knew what he was, and now she could barely stand to look at him, and that was what hurt the most out of this whole mess.

 


End file.
